Forum:2011-11-25 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Nice mine on mama gkika when she realise that gill wasn’t effected by the bell. Agge.se 04:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, we now have a hint of the Doom Bell's effect and why it's called the Doom Bell. Theo, Sleipnir, and the Jaegerfraeuleins have all been felled by "existential despair". Mama and Gil are elated by it. Could Gil's reaction be related to what Mama refered to in the fourth panel here ? Or is this a side effect of Jaeger battledraught? AndyAB99 14:02, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Judging from the Baron's Tale, I'd say that he was raised from boyhood by Mamma Gkika. If this is true, then Gil's ability to endure the knell of the Doom Bell is the result of something that Klaus did to Gil when he was small. -- Billy Catringer 14:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) To me it just leads to the idea that both Gil and Airman Higgs are both (were-)Jagers... Hmm. OK, how about this for a back story. Klaus, his wife(?) and son (Gil) are at the Castle when Lucrezia put her plan into action and Gil was injured and the only way to save him was to give him some small amount of Jagerbrau. Unfortunately, since Jagers are apparently infertile, that makes Gil the Consort but allows Tarvek to also be there as father to Agatha's Children. 19:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC). Other than Klaus being in or just leaving Skiffander at the time of the attack and Ognian being somewhere between 250-300 years old with a Great-Great-Grandson whose Great Grandfather was sired between 90 and 120 years ago, it's not a bad theory. Where did you infer the Jaegers are infertile? AndyAB99 20:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ~My guess on Gil's immunity is most likely the Battledraught's "side effects," possibly combined with Klaus's secrets, and maybe even his Sparkiness or his demonstrated ability to go "mad" without being in true Spark-mode. But I think the evidence points most strongly towards the Battledraught as the culprit. Especially since he's grinning as widely as Mama Gkika at this point. ~Mama's comment on "existential despair" may give us an idea of what happened to Oublenmach. If he survived the DOOOM at that range, he may be permanently depressed and deranged beyond all hope due to such an undiluted and powerful dose of "existential despair." 23:33, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I think y'all are overanalyzing it. Consider that Agatha wasn't incapacitated by the Doom Bell at all, and there's no credible evidence that she's non-human in any way other than that she's a strong spark and the legitimate Heterodyne. I think all the Doom Bell does is announce, in an absolutely un-ignorable way, that the Heterodyne is present and in charge. What effect that has on you is simply determined by how you feel about the Heterodyne being present and in charge. 00:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) So Vandemonde von Mekkhan and Violetta don't want or like Agatha to be the Heterodyne? Is that what you're saying? AndyAB99 01:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page I believe the effect it's having could be simply stated as a mental reboot. The mind can't handle what it's processing so it resets itself to prevent a meltdown.Unterwald 10:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) C`mon. Existential despair. Gil's just a sadist. And also, Jagers aren't infertile, they just don't pass down their "modified" traits to their wholly human offspring.Slowness 11:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm having a hard time figuring out where I recognize Gil's change in voice (i.e., the font), but it's definitely not normal. Does anyone else remember where that same font is used? LittleAlvinMaker 02:04, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : I linked to a great display of this font . It's the font used for "the madness place" in addition to any display of true anger. His voice changed because of the Doom Bell's peal. 04:41, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, I think that demonstrates the matching mood quite well. I had forgotten that Gil could get that scary! LittleAlvinMaker 07:21, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I believe that the Doom Bell has more than the functions alluded to in the text. I think that an important fuction of the "Doom Bell" is ...mate selection. The Heterodyne that created the Bell was very clever in linking multifunctions to the ringing of the Bell. We know that it: incapacitates nonresidents here , and attackers here, lets the monsters outhere, and awakens the guardian of the 'treasure'. The evidence is that everyone inside the city walls hearing the "Doom Bell" is neutralized except: monsters here, the undead here, then finally Jagers and extremely strong sparkshere...that is Heterodyne level sparks. What better way to confirm or validate a mate than the clearly Heterodyne trait of the being able to function during the ringing of the Bell. The Castle has to "proved" the Heterodyne heir's right to be 'THE HETERODYNE' then consisder what better way to ensure that the Heterodyne desendents be bred true sparks is to ensure that any mate be a worthy one. Remember Mamma does not call Gil a 'consort' until after she sees that he finds the "de sound ov de Doom Bell...sounds beautiful" to himhere. The look on Mamma's face in the fifth panel is even more shocked as all the implications sink in, than in the third panel. Finally Gil maybe in the madness place...but doesn't his face in the last panel look similar to his face when Agatha first kissed himhere in the third panel. I'm just saying....Der fliegende Hollander 20:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC)02:30, January 16, 2012(UTC) : And what about Tarvek, hmm? I would think he is also capable of surviving the Doom Bell. Based on Mama Gkika's words, I was under the impression that surviving it was tied (at least in part) to how well you handle the "existential despair". 21:33, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Mysteria I think Tarvek would stand "existential despair" just fine for he is a strong spark. He picks up (panel 1)techniques quickly seemly just by observing them, he found a counter to Agatha's ding bots, her signaling device (panel 1), and he figured away to convince the Baron (panel 5) that Agatha's mom is not in residence. Whether or not he and Gil are eqaully sparky is matter for the Foglio's. I think that Tarvek and Othar were out of the effect zone of the Bell when it was rung, because Agatha told the castle to keep Castle Wulfenbach "...ten kilometers outside of town." What do you think my reasoning is sound? Der fliegende Hollander 21:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC) 15:20, January 24, 2012(UTC) : Thank you for acknowledging that Tarvek is still not ruled out completely. Before it seemed like you were saying this recent turn of events makes Gil the only choice, and that you felt Tarvek would not pass the same test you say Gill just passed. I tend to stick up for underdogs, especially when they still have a shot at winning. I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't like your theory at all; I should have mentioned before that I like it. The overall concept is good, and so is the concept of your second theory. I just felt the need to point out something that you had neglected to mention previously. 02:28, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page Mysteria I am sorry that it appeared that I was eliminating Tarvek from the race for Agatha's heart. I wanted to posit the idea of selection as one of the functions of the Bell and I neglected to include Tarvek because I beleived he was out of the area at its ringing. Agatha has on more (panel 5) one (bottom of page) occasion to show signs of her conflict of feelings for the men in her life. But she is The Heterodyne and what can't (2nd panel) she do? I love 'Girl Genius', and I admit I am a Gil fan and I like Agatha's (2nd panel) responses (panel one) to him. Of course are they for Gil or for his 'plumage' display. We know that Agatha likes invention and invetions but how does she really feel for the inventors themselves? That, I think, the Foglio's will keep us speculating. From a pure story telling stand point I loved that they put in the kiss, then Agatha's talk with Tarvek, and then Violetta's reasoning, I felt bad for Gil because it seemed too true. I find it hard to wait for the next installment. Der fliegende Hollander 21:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC)